No deberias
by B RABIT
Summary: este es el ultimo capitulo por ahora que hblan de los hermanos


Nota: recuerden NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ES MIO (ESEPTO LGUNOS GRUPOS Y NOMBRES) ¡NISIQUIERA LAS CANCIONES!

¡HOLA! Recuerden este es mi primer fic

Capitulo 3:

Joven: ¡que espectáculo! Pero ahora esperen para que los jueces decidan al ganador – mira que Taiyo lo llama y baja de la tarima- ¿Qué pasa Taiyo-sama?

Taiyo: -dándole un frasco- dale esto a Tsuki

Joven: ¡ok! – corriendo asía el telón-.

Daiki: esto no está pero nada bien

Seiki: -golpeando las tablas de la tarima- ¡ella nunca debió hacer eso!

Oishi: ¿Por qué?

Atobe: hasta yo me sorprendi de su talento

Kirihara: canta muy bien

Yanagi: tiene una bonita voz

Sanada: es buena

Yukimura: es cierto

Hiroshi: no entienden

Eiji: ¿Qué?

Raion: ¿Cómo se los explico?... verán… ¿recuerdan que cuando conocieron a Tsuki-chan ella tosió mucho y se cayó? Bueno o por lo menos Taiyo-kun nos dijo eso

Ryoma: si

Taiyo: se los dije, ella se está recuperando

Eigetsu: tendríamos que

Yougetsu: haberla vigilado –completo su gemelo-.

Yougetsu y Eigetsu: sabemos cómo le gusta sacrificarse por los demás.

Momo: ¿sacrificarse?

Hiroshi: haciéndose daño a ella misma por el bien de los demás

Ryoga: ¿pero de que se está recuperando?

Sadaharu: ella forzó su salud y condición física por nosotros

Syuichiroh: Sadaharu…

Tezuka: ¿pero que pudo a ver hecho como para terminar asi?

Taiyo: bueno -en ese momento fue interrumpido (-.-)-.

Joven: ¡ya los jueces han decidido al ganador! ¡Y el ganador es!... ¡Ikuto Tooyama y Tsuki Echizen! –mientras la pareja sale del telón saludando a la gente que estaba aplaudiendo-.

Kintarou: ¡Bravo Ikuto!

Ryoga: ¡esa es mi hermana! ¡Bravo Tsuki!

Joven: ¡y como premio el trofeo de la música! –Entregándoselo a la pareja-.

Ya todo ese alboroto había pasado y quitaron la tarima, todo era tranquilidad excepto que en el jardín se sakuras…

¿?: ¡TSUKI, te hemos dicho mil y un veces que no hicieras cosas extremas!

¿?: Ya cálmate Seiki

¿? Y ¿?: no le grites tanto

Seiki: ¡ustedes también están preocupados Rikuto, Yougetsu, Eigetsu!

Sora: todos estamos preocupados

Ikuto: yo me las podía a ver arreglado solo

Daiki: eso es una gran mentira incluso para ti

Taiyo: -acercándosele a su hermana- ¿estás bien?

Tsuki asistió

Sakuno: Tsuki-chan ¿qué tienes en el cuellos? – la muchacha con trenzas se le acerco y vio una mancha muy pequeña en forma de triangulo-.

Taiyo: esa es su marca de nacimiento

Ryoga: creo recordar que tenía una en forma de luna esa es una de la razones de su nombre (Tsuki = Luna) y si no mal recuerdo tu también tenias una ¿no Taiyo? En forma de sol (Taiyo = Sol)

Taiyo: si

Daiki: Tsuki ¿realmente estas bien?

Tsuki:- tocándose la garganta- si – se tapo la boca

Ryoma y Ryoga: ella acaba

Seiki: Tsuki tu

Daiki: no lo puedo creer

Rikuto: pero

Eigetsu y Yougetsu: ¡es un milagro!

Kenta: no lo puedo creer

Haruto: ella

Taichi: no puede ser

Eita: imposible

Raion: ella acaba de hablar

Ryoga, Ryoma y Taiyo: ¿estás bien?

Tsuki: her… herma… hermanos– abrazando a sus hermanos y llorando

Tsuki: wuaa… wuaa wuaa

Ryoga: ya, ya deja de llorar

Tsuki: -separándose de sus hermanos, limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando a sus compañeros- a… amigos– lo dijo muy despacio pero se entendió

Oishi: ¿pero no acaban de oírla cantar?

Daiki: no la hemos escuchado hablar desde hace años

Raion: se ve feliz

Tsuki: - se acerca a Sakuno y le toma la mano- muchas… gracias por… venir Sakuno-chan

Sakuno: etto… no fue nada

Ikuto: asi que ya quieres hablar, pelo de alga

Tsuki: -con los ojos rojos-!¿qué dijiste?!

Ikuto: ¡pelo de alga!

Taiyo: ya deténganse, recuerden que día es hoy

Tsuki e Ikuto: si

Daiki: bueno ¿Qué quieren saber de nosotros? –Dirigiéndose a los invitados-.

Eiji: yo quiero ver las acrobacias de Sora

Sora: ¡se lo dijeron!

Tsuki: perdón

Sora: bueno, ¿Qué de que tipo quieres ver?

Eiji: bueno… ¡ya se! Acrobacias en el aire

Sora: ok… Tsuki ayúdame un poco -quitandose su chaqueta

Tsuki: ¡ok! – Quitándose su capa-.

Los dos caminaron y se pusieron al mismo nivel entre dos árboles de sakura

Tsuki e Sora: 1…2… ¡3!

(Hicieron lo mismo que la niña con pelo corto en este video pero imagínense dos pernonas)

.com/watch?v=EMRbW3sPR2s

Todos: guau

Sora: eso no es nada

Eiji: -lanzándose ensima de su hermano- ¡Sora eres genial!

Atobe: Haruto ¿tú qué haces?

Haruto: yo soy atleta, corro los 100 metros planos en 8 segundos

Atobe: se nota que es mi hermano

Sanada: ¿Taichi?

Taichi: yo soy campeón de esgrima

Sanada: interesante

Kirihara: E-i-ta

Eita: ja, ja, ja yo soy futbolista

Kirihara: ese es mi hermanito

Yukimura: Rikuto

Rikuto: yo también soy esgrimista

Yukimura: es un buen deporte

Yanagi: Kenta

Kenta: yo soy futbolista

Oishi: todos son impresionantes ¿y tu Syuchiro?

Syuchiro: yo soy campeón de Kento

Oishi: que bueno

Daiki: el resto somos tenistas y futbolistas – una pelota aparece de la nada y cuando le iva a pegar a Daiki Tsuki la agarra- gracias Tsuki

¿?: Lo siento, fue culpa mía

Tsuki: no te preocupes

¿?: Gracias

Tezuka: - mirando su reloj- es hora de irnos

Eiji: que mal

Oishi: no importa

Tsuki: - sacando algo de su bolsillo- Sakuno-chan – la llamada voltea – toma – le da un brazalete azul- no eres de nuestra familia, pero aun así viniste, gracias

Sakuno: etto… gracias – poniéndose el brazalete- mejor me voy

Eiji: yo te llevo.

Sakuno: gracias

Los estudiantes guiaron a sus hermanos hasta la salida

Taiyo: adiós

Daiki: hasta luego

Sora: que les vaya bien

Ryoga: chao – yéndose por la puerta -.

Mientras los hermanos mayores se Iban los niños estaban despidiéndose con la mano hasta que alguien dijo.

Taiyo: ese brazalete es

Tsuki: algo tenía que hacer

Haruto: eres un genio

Tsuki: con orgullo – mirando a Sora- o vamos sora, sabes que nos vamos a morir de la risa

Sora: es cierto

Tsuki: bueno vámonos

Todos: ok


End file.
